Lecterns are commonly used to provide a supporting surface for books, documents and papers for a speaker while giving a speech, presentation, or talk to an audience. Lecterns are sometimes called podiums. The speaker typically stands behind the lectern, so the standup lectern must be high enough to support documents at a suitable height for reading or viewing while standing. Standup lecterns known in the prior art are typically large and bulky, which makes them difficult to move and store between use. When speaking to a group seated about a table, a tabletop lectern is preferred. The tabletop lectern should be at a height above the table to support documents for reading or viewing while standing at the table. At times a table is needed to support a projector for viewing slides or movies. Many speakers prefer a lectern when speaking to clubs, groups, organizations, rallies, etc. Many such meetings are periodically held in hotels, restaurants, churches, schools, and other large gathering places, where a lectern is often not readily available. Lecterns may be rented when needed. This is often expensive, and takes time and planning to arrange it's arrival when needed. As a result, lecterns are not always provided to guest speakers, and the speaker must improvise as best they can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,935 issuing to Weisenfels on May 31, 1994 discloses a folding portable drafting table having an inclined top and side shelf supports for a shelf. The sides fold over each-other, making one of the folded sides not adjacent to the front portion. The side shelf supports further limit the foldability of the drafting table. This wastes space during transport and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,491 issuing to Forester et. al, on Oct. 6, 1992 discloses a reading material support, having a top portion which is adjustably positioned for height and angle between opposing sides. No provision is provided to convert the reading material support between standing and tabletop use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,595 issuing to Carr on Sep. 3, 1991, discloses a collapsible podium utilizing laterally pliable, yet longitudinally rigid panels. The panels are inserted into curved slots in the top, bottom and middle portions. A slotted top and bottom portion is required in each configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,120 issuing to Wattles on Oct. 21, 1986 discloses a portable tabletop lectern having four side panels. The side panels are slidably received in joining strips. To breakdown, all the pieces are separated. No provision is made to adapt this tabletop podium to a standup podium, or to a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,787 issuing to Stephens on Nov. 27, 1984 discloses a portable, foldable voting booth/lectern, comprising a three sided lower portion, and a four sided upper portion. The bottom of the upper portion contains a three sided groove to receive the upper edge of the lower portion. No provision is made to releasably secure the lower portions within the three sided groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,230 issuing to Brokaw Jr. on Oct. 2, 1962, discloses a portable tabletop lectern having four foldable portions, with the top inclined portion comprising multiple sheets, which may be folded to suspend over the back portion.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D215,665 issuing to Giede on Oct. 21, 1969, discloses a portable lectern having a front portion, a back portion, foldable side portions and a top portion. The sides fold inward when the top is raised, to collapse the podium. No provision is made to adapt this design to a standup podium.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D179,235 discloses a leaflet dispensing pulpit having indicia on the front face of the pulpit.
Therefore, what is needed is a combination foldable and separable light weight lectern, which may be carried where needed, is easy to quickly set up and take down, and which may be compactly stored between use. The combination foldable and separable light weight lectern may be configured as a standup lectern assembly, a table top lectern assembly, or as a table assembly, to suit the needs of the user.